


Rule #8675

by Mrs_Marlowe



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Esme only mentioned, F/M, I'm a misguided fool at times and i want no bad blood, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Rule Breaking, olaf only mentioned, rule 8675, vfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Marlowe/pseuds/Mrs_Marlowe
Summary: Rule #8675 in the Village of Fowl Devotees states that no citizen is to use their mouth for recreation. What exactly does that include?





	Rule #8675

Olivia sat at the desk in the police station reading through the rulebook, since it was the only book available to her unless she went out to the taxi. Jacques was busy making the two of them tea, but the sound of Olivia bursting into laughter made him look at her.

“Olivia?” he asked, a light tone of concern in his voice.

Olivia shook her head. “Just this one rule, it’s... um, interesting to say the least.”

“Which rule?” he asked, moving to her side and leaning against the desk, pretending to look at the book when he was really taking a peek down her blouse. Seeing her in that corset did things to him. She was beautiful in everything she wore, but this... goodness.

She looked up at him, a faint blush on her cheeks. “Rule 8675 states that no citizen is to use their mouths for recreation. Does that mean what I think it means?”   

Jacques felt his mouth become dry and his face turn pink. “Well, that would depend on what you think it means, Olivia. Would you like to share thoughts on this particular rule. I think that it could mean many things.”

Olivia dragged her tongue over her bottom lip, glancing down at his trousers before looking back up at him and winking. She wasn’t usually this flirtatious, but something about Jacques made her like this. “I think that it means it’s against the rules to have _any fun_ in this village. Pity, because I think that this rule is quite inspiring. It’s giving me an idea of something that I would like to do.”

Jacques swallowed and felt his arousal grow. “Oh? What idea might that be?”

“Well, to break this rule entirely, and use my mouth for recreation,” she said, putting her hands on his belt loops and pulling him closer to her. She could see his much more prominent bulge causing his trousers to become tighter, and she smiled, licking her lips again. She had done that to him. She moved her hand to his belt buckle, her thumb brushing over the bulge gently. “May I?”

Jacques nodded slowly, making Olivia swallow and lick her lips again. _Why are they so dry? Why is it so hot in here?_ In theory, she knew what she was doing, she had read about it to assist her with _other research_ but she had zero practical experience for almost every single sexual activity. She busied her hands removing his trousers and pushing them down.

She looked up into his eyes, biting her lip. “Jacques, I know that I probably come off as really confident, but honestly, you should know that I’ve never done this before. I’m compelely inexperienced when it comes to all of this.”

Jacques smiled down at her. “Olivia darling, I’m sure that it will be... pardon my language, but... Very Fucking Delightful to be in your mouth, no matter your lack of experience,” he said, moving his hand to stroke the bakck of her head as her face turned even redder.

Olivia pulled his boxers down and almost gasped. Of course, she had been thinking about how he might look since she had met him, but never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined that he would be this large and _perfect_. Her imagination had _not_ done him justice at all. She glanced up at him again and smirked before taking him into her mouth, unsure of what she could possibly say beyond some incoherent nonsense.

Jacques gasped and threaded his fingers into her hair as Olivia moved her head. He didn’t need to guide her, merely needed to steady himself. Despite her lack of experience, she was amaing. “O-Olivia,” he whispered, his head falling back as he stroked her hair, angry with himself that he would finish quickly and not be able to stop himself, and he couldn’t find his voice enough to warn her. He would reciprocate soon enough though, hopefully making up for the fact that he was going to cum in her mouth if she didn’t stop. He hadn’t been with anyone in quite some time, and certainly never with someone he adored as much as Olivia Caliban. No one had ever looked at him the way she did, no one had ever given him head this well either.

Olivia was becoming more confident but would have felt a little bit better if Jacques spoke, but she was taking his silence as a good thing. That she had rendered him speechless while sucking him off.

Olivia felt him pull her head away and watched as he came into his handkerchief. “I-I didn’t want you to think that I expected you to... um-” he trailed off, his face red making Olivia flush and smile, unsure of what to say. She pressed her lips to his tip and gazed up at him with love in her eyes.

“I would have been fine doing so. The little bit that I tasted was, to quote you, Very Fucking Delightful,” she replied.

The kettle began whistling, and Olivia tucked him back into his trousers.

Jacques smirked as he went about making their tea, more than intending to reciprocate later. He bit back the comment he was going to make to her about her language (“do you suck my cock with that mouth?”). He knew that she did, and if she was being honest, which he had no reason to suspect that she wasn’t, she enjoyed it just as much as he had.

 

After talking to Olaf, Jacques sat down across from Olivia, the two of them on their second cup of tea since she had him in her mouth. They talked for a while, and she had read his tea leaves (he wasn’t sure if it was legitimate or if she had been flirting with him) before he had made them a third cup. At this point in time, he sighed.

“Olivia, I have every intention of reciprocating what you did for me. And I hope that in the future, we can do that more, among other things. That is, if you want to keep me around after your training is finished,” he said, his face turning red again.

Olivia flushed as well and looked down. “Jacques, you don’t have to do that... unless you want to.” No one had ever offered to do something so intimate to her, she had never done something that intimate for anyone either. She had known Jacques for a week, and she had done things that she never thought she actually would. She would admit though, that all the intimacy they had experienced together, she hadn’t wanted it until Jacques came along.

Jacques returned the smile and nodded again. “Oh, I want to. If you’re going to break a rule, I would like to break it too. Last time, I was merely an accomplice.” He helped her up from the chair and lifted her onto the desk, lifting her skirts up, stroking her legs gently, hoping to excite her for what was to come. Her head fell back and she let out a loud moan, making sure Jacques knew that it was working. He wished that they had something better than a desk for him to to this to her on.

He tugged her panties doen and made eye contact with her as he drug them down her long beautiful legs. He pressed a kiss to her lips, tasting the tea they had been drinking, and slipped a hand into her blouse to stroke her breast before going to his knees and disappearing between her legs, pressnig kisses up her inner thighs, listening to her become more and more breathless the closer he got to her centre.

Olivia’s head fell back in pleasure as Jacques pleasured her with his mouth, her hands slipping into his hair, stroking his scalp. His tongue was _amazing_ to say the very least, and his moustache (which admitedly, she had been worried would feel bad) was giving her more pleasure than she had ever felt. He moved his tongue over her clit, making Olivia shout in pleasure. It was erotic to him, hearing a librarian shout in pleasure, far more than it should be. He continued doing it until they heard someone clear their throat, making Jacques pull away from her.

Seeing the police chief in the doorway, Jacques pulled Olivia’s skirts back over her legs. He walked over, hoping to distract her as Olivia got off the desk and fixed herself. He began explaining Olaf’s presence in the cell. She nodded and slapped handcuffs onto Jacques’ wrist.

He looked at her confused, though he had been caught breaking a rule. He looked into her eyes and swallowed. This was no police chief, but Esme Squalor. He remembered Olaf’s sarcasm when he had been talking and shut his eyes, sighing lightly.

Olivia moved to his side. “Let him go. We apprehended a criminal.”

Esme smirked and put the other cuff on Olivia, who recognized her as well. The couple was led to the cells, but Jacques managed to grasp Olivia’s hand, shooting her a look. _We’ll get out of this, love. I’m sorry._

Olivia nodded, having faith that they would come up with something, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that they were going to be punished for more than just breaking Rule #8675.


End file.
